1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to utility vehicle cab suspensions which serve to mount a cab to a vehicle frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years utility vehicle cab suspensions have developed to improve driver comfort significantly. Typically such vehicles are driven over rough terrain which imparts transverse, longitudinal and vertical forces upon the vehicle frame. These forces are transmitted to the cab and thus the driver unless absorbed by the intervening cab suspension system. Modern cab suspensions seek to decrease the accelerations experienced by the driver in the form of vibration and bumps so as to increase the comfort for the driver. However, there still remains the desire to improve cab suspension mechanisms further.